Lovers Eyes
by cultofwinters
Summary: A short little one-shot about Ash and Misty reminiscing about all their times together, very little dialogue. Pokeshipping story


**Heyoooo! Another one-shot for y'all! "Spanish Eyes" by Backstreet Boys was the song I used for inspiration for this little story, mostly no dialogue**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon, or any of the registered trademarked characters, just my three OC'S**

 **Misty's POV**

Those eyes, I could just gaze into them all the days of my life, so warm, so alluring. I know I'll always have him by my side; I always have, even in this time of lost hope for us.

I remember when we first met, it wasn't romantic by any stretch of the imagination, but it was unique, and I would do it all over again if I had to. Yes, we fought and argued like no tomorrow, and got on each other's nerves like nothing else, but we never meant to hurt one another, not ever. Sadly, however, we did drift apart for a spell, but when we reunited, oh, I will always treasure the memory!

The time we shared our first kiss, oh how magical it was! We were just teenagers, after all. He proposed to me on the bank that I fished him out of the water the night before he became the Kanto Pokémon Master.

We got married nearly six months after that, our wedding was spectacular in every way possible. He was so utterly gorgeous! he even combed his hair! Which I promptly messed up on purpose!

And before we could blink, I was pregnant! I remember my Darling Ash being so utterly overjoyed at the news! He went with me to all of my appointments; he would take off from work just to make sure every need that I had was taken care of, he even broke several speeding laws while trying to get me to the hospital

There she was, little Ariel Ketchum, our oldest child, he fell head over heels in love with the little thing the moment he laid eyes on her, and I could tell that Ariel felt the same way about her daddy, because those two became inseparable

Tragedy hit us pretty hard when Ash's mother died suddenly; I can just remember Ash bawling his eyes out until he could cry no more. It broke my heart to see him that way. Fortunately, Brock had my back, and wrapped his arms around my husband and let him cry as hard as he needed to. I was carrying twins at the time, and I was pretty far along too.

We all eventually recovered, it took a while, but we had each other, and our three children, our youngest daughter, Rachel, has her grandmother's hazel eyes and signature smile, and our middle son, Michael, has his grandmother's caring soul and warm-heartedness

My Ashy's raven black hair is now all gone, well, more like changed due to aging, it's now a bright white, but it's still so thick. But I still love him nonetheless

Ash and I have spent a great deal of time together; still fighting, crying, laughing, fighting, loving, helping each other in sickness and health. We've both lived a good life together; I wouldn't trade it for anything

Ash's POV

What did I do to deserve this beauteous angel lying down next to me? Oh, my Mew, she is so stunning! She never did like it when she started growing white hairs, stress from dealing with me I guess!

Her emerald orbs always put in a trance that I always cherish, and will take with me when our time comes, we both have changed a lot physically, but, her brilliant eyes have remained the same; always beautiful, always special to me.

Misty's POV

"Darling?" I asked softly

"Yes Angel?" he answered sweetly

"Are you ready to go?" I knew the implications of my words; we may never see each other again

With a small tear sliding down his cheek, he unplugged the machine keeping us alive and began stroking my face gently, before kissing me one last time

We both opened our eyes and stared into each other's gaze for what seemed like forever,

"I love you Ash" I smiled as I gave him one last kiss

"I love you too Misty" he smiled just as wide and reciprocated as the monitor flat lined

" **Ash and Misty Ketchum, Welcome home,"** A voice said as the couple opened their eyes,

They had the rest of time and beyond to spend together and to watch over their family. They walked together with intertwined hands off into forever.

 **Heyoooo! I know y'all must HATE me by now! But I ended it on a happy note though! All right! All right! No more of these tearjerkers! Seriously, I seem to get a literal ton of inspiration from my favorite boy band from the 90's "Backstreet Boys"! Anyways, hope you enjoyed and didn't cry too hard! Please review, Ch. 9 is being written now, so I should have it up by next week or the week after that!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Stay Pokeshipping Everyone!**

 **Written and edited by Cultofwinters**


End file.
